The present invention relates to techniques for connecting printed circuit boards to metal parts, for example heat sinks, busbars, and housings. The connection between a metal part of this type and a printed circuit board, besides a mechanical connection, must also provide electrical contacting, for example so as to avoid problems with regard to the electromagnetic compatibility or electrostatic discharges by means of a ground connection.
In particular in the case of metal parts made of aluminium, reliable contacting is problematic, since aluminium oxide layers can form, which are very hard and electrically insulating. Reliable contacting therefore in many cases requires high contact forces, which can be achieved with complex spring contact-making means. Another possibility lies in forming press-fit pins in or on the metal part, which pins are pressed into metallised drilled holes of a printed circuit board. Press-fit pins of this type generally have a thickness in the range of from 0.6 mm to 1.1 mm. In the case of metal parts that have a corresponding thickness, such press-fit pins generally can be formed well. In the case of thicker or more solid metal parts, however, this is often not possible with reasonable effort, and therefore costly solder connections are often used.